1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remotely operable air conditioning system, which performs ventilation and air conditioning of a passenger room of a parked vehicle upon reception of a corresponding instruction from a remote operating device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the temperature of a passenger room of a parked vehicle is not maintained at a comfortable temperature due to influences of outside air and solar radiation, and it takes time to adjust the room temperature to the comfortable temperature after boarding of a user into the vehicle. To address the above disadvantage, Japanese Unexamined Patent publication No. 2002-219926 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-149608 disclose a technique for adjusting the room temperature of the passenger room to a comfortable temperature at the time of boarding of a user into the passenger room. In this technique, an air conditioning apparatus is operated in advance before the boarding of the user into the passenger room through remote control of the air conditioning apparatus from a cellular phone.
When the air conditioning apparatus is activated to adjust the temperature of the passenger room from the beginning of the operation, electric power consumption of an electric compressor of a refrigeration cycle is increased, causing waste of electric power. Also, this may cause an abrupt reduction in capacitance of a vehicle power source, such as a vehicle battery.